Shana O'Hara
Shana M. O'Hara (シェイナ・M・オハラ, Sheina M. Ohara), also known as Scarlett (スカーレット, Sukāretto), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the ''G.I. gen:LOCK'' series created by Donald Levine and Gray Haddock. She is the G.I. Joe team's counter intelligence specialist, helicopter pilot, and second in command to Duke. Her brilliant mind, outstanding martial arts skills, and lethal accuracy with her trademark crossbow - has the cerebral savvy to get inside the mind of her enemies and design a plot that'll outsmart them at their own game. She's also got the combat skills to take on a squad of Cobra troopers and be the sole person left standing when the fighting's over. She can make a HALO dive into hostile territory in the dead of night, then enter a heavily guarded Cobra missile silo and take it over as one-half of a two-person unit, and not even break a sweat. "Beauty may only be skin deep, but lethal is to the bone." :—Scarlett. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Grey DeLisle (English), Mami Koyama (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Orange * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Polity ** Patricia Bartlet-Young ** General Hawk ** Robert Sinclair ** Vanguard *** Col. Marin *** Tempest *** Lt. August *** Jodie Brennan *** Miguel Garza *** Investor Holcroft ** Experimental Science Unit *** Dr. Weller **** Caliban *** Prof. Hammond ** G.I. Joe *** Duke *** Agent Faces *** Snake-Eyes **** Jinx **** Kamakura *** Wild Bill *** Flint *** Barrel Roll *** Ace *** Frostbite *** Lady Jaye *** Gung-Ho *** Roadblock *** Doc *** Stalker *** Beach Head *** Dusty *** Tunnel Rat *** Long Range *** Lift-Ticket *** Heavy Duty *** Ripcord *** Breaker *** Bazooka *** Dial Tone *** Cover Girl *** Torpedo *** Wet Suit *** Hi-Tech **** H.O.U.N.D. *** Spirit **** Freedom *** Lt. Stone *** Shipwreck **** Polly *** Link Talbot ** gen:LOCK *** Chase *** Huma *** Trixx *** Shogun ** RTASA *** Fatima Jha *** Heng Li Wu * Scott Abernathy ** Spud Family Neutral * Falcon (defected) Rivals Enemies * Cobra Union ** Cobra Commander ** Serpentor ** Destro ** Baroness ** Wild Weasel ** Dr. Mindbender ** Major Bludd ** Storm Shadow *** Slice ** Overkill ** Scrap-Iron ** Dreadnoks *** Zartan *** Buzzer *** Torch *** Machete ** Tomax and Xamot ** Firefly ** Dr. Venom ** Rob Sinclair's Impersonator (deceased) ** Nemesis ** Cobra Troopers ** Bio Vipers *** Mecha-Vipers *** Shadow Vipers *** Techno-Vipers *** Human/Bio-Viper Hybrids *** Sewer Vipers ** B.A.T *** Ninja B.A.T. *** Aero-B.A.T. *** Cobra Mantis *** Overlord Vector *** Overlord Virus *** Overlord Vortex *** Zeus Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Sword * Pistol Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''G.I. Gen:LOCK'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Scarlett Wikipedia * Scarlett Heroes Wiki * Scarlett Joepedia * Scarlett Neo Encyclopedia Wiki * Scarlett TFWiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters